First Time Over
by SubmissiveJayden
Summary: Set Pre-Twilight. Edward is having a hard time coming home after killing humans. One-shot. Warning- Contains non-sexual spanking of teen vampire. Spankfic. Don't like, don't read.


**First Time Over**

**By SubmissiveJayden**

**Warning: This story contains non-sexual spanking of a vampire. If you don't want to read it; don't! If you like what you read (or have questions, comments, concerns) then please review J**

**Story takes place after Edward's return home from finding himself. He lives with only Carlisle and Esme.**

* * *

Edward's Pov-

I know what I did was wrong. It just didn't make much sense that I got let off that easy. There had to be more, didn't there? This just didn't seem right.

I couldn't help but let my legs fall off beside the bed. They only dangled there for a moment before reaching the floor. The solid floor did its best to hold me, but I couldn't help but tremble with each step I took. My feet had a destination in mind. My head still spun around my unanswered questions. Before I had even lifted my head, I knew where I had wandered to; Carlisle's study.

Carlisle sat reading a book on a lounge chair. A glowing fire was started and the warmth drew me in closer. I'm sure that Carlisle could already sense my presence, though his thought's stayed dwelled in his book. It was of great heroes and kings of old ages. I would guess it was of something of his childhood. Cascade adventures and brave knights fluttered the pages.

"I have never read you this one before." Carlisle's voice was soft, yet it rang through the motionless house. His eyes didn't bother to move from the mark in his book. How could it have been that he had answered my question without me even asking it?

"I like your books." I said in a whisper that matched his. This time he looked up from the pages. His smile was radiant from the fire. I knew that he was pleased that I had remembered that. "Will you read it to me?"

Without so much as a bookmark in place, Carlisle closed the book. "I'd love to read it to you. I'll be just the same as the days you fell ill."

I remember very little of those days. I assume this was why Carlisle took such delight in hearing that I hadn't forgotten that he used to sit beside my bed and read his stories to me as I laid dying. "Then you'll read it to me?" I asked again with hope.

"I will Edward, but not at this moment." Carlisle's face turned to all seriousness.

My unbeating heart took a turn. I just needed anything to get my mind off of its thoughts. "What is wrong with this moment?"

Carlisle didn't speak, but instead place the book back on one of his many book selves. He continued to sit back down on the seat. He patted the chair a crossed from him as a motion for me to take it. "I can tell that there is something on your mind, but I cannot read your thoughts as you. What is it that's been troubling you my dear son?"

I bowed my head. It must have been all too easy for Carlisle to guess that my mind was overdrawn with thoughts that I could not suppress. "Yes, sir." I stated blankly as I took my seat on the chair. I was having a hard time starting.

I was trapped in a paradox. On one hand I was glad that Carlisle had welcomed me back into his life and had forgiven me of my sins, but on the other, I didn't deserve this from Carlisle. He had let me in with a welcome home hug. He had even me gifted me with a mother.

"Why?" I asked after a long pause for thoughts.

"Why what, Edward?" Carlisle asked. His voice was in no hurry. He was in no rush for me to get to my point.

I always admired Carlisle's patients. It was something I always inspired to achieve. It was easier for him though. He had been on Earth for almost a millennium. "Why would you call me your son?" I asked. I was referring to the moment earlier when Carlisle had used the word.

Carlisle, again, didn't seem shocked by my question. He pondered it before answering. "Because you are my son."

My mouth twitched. I really didn't want to make it go into a smile. I loved hearing how Carlisle thought of me as a son, but my question, he left unanswered. "Carlisle." I started to speak, but took a sigh. "How can you consider me your son after all I did?" It hurt so much to remember everything. I was forced to have this incredible memory, but for what purpose? So I could remember all my wrong doings down to the very last detail?

"Because I brought you into this world, didn't I?" Carlisle said very simply. "I knew what risks I was taking when I did it. I had no idea what to expect out of you, except my own memories of my youth."

"But you taught me better than that." I pushed. I didn't understand why Carlisle was making excuses for me.

"Yes, I did my best to steer you in the right direction." Carlisle agreed.

"Then you understand why I can't come to terms with your forgiveness." I told him in a low voice. "Carlisle, I kill humans! After you had warned me numerous times not to."

"Yes you did." Carlisle was pleased that I had finally gotten to my point. "And I understand that it was your instincts that led you to do it."

"No." I interrupted. "After that first human, and hearing him beg and plea, it was my instinct to not hurt anymore. It was your voice inside my head that warned me about it." I let out a hiss at the end of my sentence. It was all of this that I had bottled up inside that was just now coming out. "But yet, I couldn't stop myself."

"Edward," Carlisle said in a relaxed manour. "What is it that you want me to say?"

My eyes snapped up at him. "Tell me you don't forgive me! Punish me! Tell me that you hate me!" I yelled at him.

His eyes narrowed seconds before he moved. He was quick with his movement. In only a split second, I found myself being yanked from my seat. I opened my eyes to find that they were facing the hard wood floors of Carlisle's study. I suddenly felt a sight burning sensation. I struggled to free myself from what ever was holding me down. "Edward, stop struggling." Carlisle's voice entered my ears. It had have been him that was doing this to me.

"Carlisle?" I asked. I was still unsure of why I was in this position. Then, there it was; that burning sensation. It returned. I could hear it this time. It sounded like a loud SMACK. "Carlisle?!" I yelled this time. "What are you doing?"

I heard him shush me. "You must take this." He spoke slowly. I heard another SMACK. That returned the burning feeling. I wanted to throw my hands to my back and rub out the sting, but Carlisle's hands stopped mine.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. They came down again and again. I couldn't help but try to dodge them the best I could. I apparently couldn't do very much because they just continued their reign of terror. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

"Carlisle, please stop this!" I begged of him. I'm sure if I had tears, they would have fallen. Not a word was uttered back to me. I felt completely helpless as I lay over Carlisle's knees. He was spanking me as if I was but a young child. Even so, it hurt. The pain grew more as his hand came down harder on my sweats that I had changed into when I first came home.

SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. I don't know how much more of this I could take. "Carlisle, please stop." He didn't skip a beat as his hand continued to fall. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK.

"Why Edward?" He let out. "You don't deserve to be let up yet."

My mind raced. What does he mean I don't deserve to be let up? "Please?"

"Why? So you can kill more humans?" He asked. His tone even still remained calm and focused.

Those words hurt enough. I laid there motionless taking all of this. I clung tight to Carlisle's leg for support. After twenty or so more spanks, He began to talk again. "What about the way you talked to me before you left? I understand that I am not your real father, but I am the one that gave you a second chance and gave you a roof over your head. I taught you how to be a good hunter didn't I?"

After five more spanks in a row fell, I couldn't help myself. "Carlisle! I'm sorry! I never should have said those things to you. I do appreciate everything you do for me." My bottom was lined with the fire that was Carlisle's hand.

"And what about this whole killing humans thing?" He asked, with five more of his hardest swats.

"I'm done!" I yelled in pain. "I promise it'll never happen again! I'm sorry!" I know I didn't have tears, but for some reason, my body would still allow me to sob.

"Good, then." Carlisle's hand stopped its assault. It fell upon my backside one last time. It didn't hurt, if anything, it was soothing as he rubbed it. "Apology accepted." I looked up at him. He just merely smiled at me. Just as quickly as he put me over his knee, I was sitting on top of it. Carlisle made sure to keep my freshly spanked bottom off of it. "Are you alright, Edward?" He asked with concern.

I was ashamed that my actions had made left my father with only the choice to put me over his knee. I was relieved somehow. I looked at him, but soon threw my arms to wrap around his neck. I was glad when I felt him do the same thing with his arms. "Yeah, I'm fine." I whispered to him.

"Edward, I love you." He said.

I had the biggest smile form a cross my lips. "I love you too, dad. Thanks."

I stayed with my arms tightly wrapped around him even when he had gotten up. He went over to the book self and pulled out a single book. He took it with him as he sat beside the still glowing fire. The pain had all but vanished from my backside already. The book was the one that he had been reading by himself earlier. He opened it to the beginning and read it out loud to me. I snuggled into my father just as I had when he stayed at my bedside when I was dying.

**End. **

**Please review and maybe I'll make more!**


End file.
